164: The Lilo Adventres of How to train your dragon
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends to to the tribe of Berk for their dragon races. They also encounter some deadly dragon poachers. Note: This story will follow the events of the sequel instead of the original.
1. Wonders of The Deep

This episode will have the plot to How to Train your Dragon 2.

In the oceans of Equestria, Zach, Ethan, Will, Warren, Their Pokemon pets, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Professor Von Drake were exploring the wonders of the deep for their science projects. As they were looking at fish, Zach got board, "When are we going to see the Kraken, sea ruins and mermaids?" he asked.

"Well, the possibilities of seeing a Kraken is-." Prof. Von Drake explained as he got out a calculator, "55555555555555-."

Will accidentally pressed down a lever and sent Prof. Von Drake to the sea and made him trapped in a clam, there the clam swam off. They knew they had to save Prof. Von Drake. Ethan and Goofy decided to watch the sub.

Will, Zach, Warren, Mickey and Donald were looking around in old fashion diver outfits. Goofy looked at the beacon in the sub, thinking it was a clock. He tried to fix it, but it hurt their ears.

"We need light," Warren said.

But he accidentally pressed the torpedoes instead. It freaked Zach and Ethan out. Out of nowhere, 5 familiar looking mermaids were by a rock "Mermaids, fellas." Mickey whispered.

"They look like Minnie, Daisy, Magenta, Tori, and Layla," Will whispered.

They started to dance with the mermaids.

Meanwhile on the submarine, Goofy was reading a guidebook and read that lack of oxygen can cause hallucinations. Tranquility saw that Goofy had his food on an oxygen pipe and removed his foot from it. The divers stopped hallucinating and revealed their facing a kraken.

Then they heard someone saying, "55555555555555555555555."

It was The Professor's clam. They needed a way to rescue Prof. Von Drake and return him to the sub. Twilight got an idea. She told Goofy to turn on the light and start the clock. The noises distracted the kraken while Twilight and Will carried the clam to the sub. Everyone made it to safety and freed the professor from it. "642524." he calculated, "Wow, Who's ready to find a dragon?"

"I remembered that we have to meet the girls at Berk for their 300th annual Dragon Races," Will remembered.

"Can we join?" Mickey asked.

"Sure thing dudes," Zach replied.

"Let's go." Pinkie Pie shouted.

They got on shore and met Pleakley and Jumba who were on the ship. The girls were with them as well. They recently got back from Zootopia after defeating Bellwether's plan to separate prey and predators. They hoped onto the ship and headed off to Berk.


	2. Hiccup and Toothles

The Celestian Alliance made it to the Isle of Berk for the dragon races. There they met CLST, Tori, Dustin, and Shane. Sunny was wearing a princess outfit.

"Your sit is up there sir." Nosy said to Spooky when a couple came up.

The man had square glasses and dark brown hair, while the woman had turtle shell glasses and a buisness outfit.

"It's us Nosy." the man said as they removed the glasses, revealing to be The Commander and Jetstream a. k. a Steve and Josie Stronghold.

"It's Will's parents!" Nosy shouted.

The experiments were thrilled to see them. Nosy took them to a good seat to see the races. "Nice to meet you Elephant Hips." insulted Heckler, who was next to Josie.

"I beg your pardon." Josie angrily shouted.

"I mean you at you," Heckler said, "You look like you can cover Mt. Killaminjaro." Heckler insulted as the experiments laughed, "And your husband looks like he's going to Breakstock."

"It's on you orange fanged freak." Steve shouted.

"You sound like Count Doodoohead." Heckler said.

"My old enemy," Steve said, "He always sworn vengence on me.

Then Steve hatched an idea, "Josie honey, I think I left my wallet on the plane, could you get it for me please?" Steve asked.

Josie bought the lie and walked off. Then he looked at the experiments.

Later, The Celestian Alliance were getting their snacks when they saw Josie, "Mom!" Will shouted.

Josie was thrilled to see her son. She explained that she's going to get his wallet. Will remembered that his father never forgets his wallets. Then in the sky, they saw Dojo Kanojo Cho with the experiments on it. The tribe's chief, "Stoick the Vast" was really mad because the experiments weren't competing in the race. His assistant, "Gobbler" came up with a list

"Here are the competitors, Astrid and Stormfly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang, Audrey and Penelope, David Trueheart and Latias, Ash and his Charizard, and Hiccup and Toothless." Gobbler explained, "Hiccup is also Stoick's son and heir to the throne."

"Where is he?" Stoick asked.

Lilo and Will decided to go find them. Ash and CLST decided to come with them too. They got on Ash's Charizard and flew off to find him. Then he saw a rare Nightfury and a man with an artificial leg. The man was Hiccup. After Lilo and her friends greeted themselves, they played with Toothless when a few dragon trappers came and captured them.

They were blindfolded and taken on a ship lead by Eret, son of Eret. He explained that he can use a Nightfury and a Charizard for their boss, "Drago Bludvist". Before he had a chance to kill Toothless, The Commander and Jetstrem came with the experiments, and the rest of The Celestian Alliance. Lilo, Ash, Hiccup, Will and CLST removed their blindfolds and were thrilled to see them.

Then they saw Jetstream doing some martial arts and Lilo asked where did she learned it. Josie explained that she learned it from her time at the Pai Zhua Academy. Then remembered from her Samurai Sword adventure that Kelly Miyamoto will have revenge on DeMarco. Josie knew who DeMarco was because that's her maiden name. She exposed Kelly for illegal robotics at the school and got her expelled.

Then Uxie asked about Drago. Stoick explains that years ago there was a chief meeting and that Drago will control them if they bow to him, but they refused. So he killed everyone, but Stoick. "Hiccup," Mesprit said to Hiccup, "Don't you have a mother?"

"She disappeared when I was a baby." Hiccup said.

"That's sad." Layla replied.

"But I have a feeling she's alive somewhere." Hiccup said.

Pikachu and Stitch saw a shadowy figure and the figure took off. Pikachu and Stitch started to follow them. "Layla, Warren, Harmony, Volcano, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Hiccup, Toothless, The Lake Guardians, Sunny, Lec, and I will follow the shadowy figure," Lilo shouted, "The rest of you go find Drago!"


	3. Valka

Lilo's team followed the shadowy figure to a dead end near a cave. Layla noticed some light from the bush and knew there was a path. She used her plant powers to make room. They each followed the torches to find the mysterious shadowy figure. It recognized Hiccup in a snap and it removed it's helmet revealing to be a woman. "Can this be true?" she said,

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"You were only a baby," she answered, "But a mother never forgets."

This shocked The Celestian Alliance, Hiccup, CLST, and The Lake Guardians.

Meanwhile, Stoick, Gobber, Steve, and Josie were looking around the place when they found a few gypsies, there they decided to follow them.

Meanwhile, Lilo's team followed Valka and learned that for 20 years have been bringing in stray dragons and caring for each and every one of them. "Tornado," Will said to his pidgey, "You go fly around the sanctuary and we'll tend to the dragons."

As Tornado left, numerous baby dragons ran towards Warren, "Valka, these dragons are out of control!" he shouted.

"Nevermind the babies," Valka said, "They don't listen to anyone."

"How did you survive?" Hiccup asked.

"Cloudjumper never meant to harm me and thinks I belong here," Valka answered.

Meanwhile, Stoick, Gobber, Steve, and Josie followed the gypsies to the point of an ambush. A jester-like gypsy named, "Clopin" came in and thought they were spies.

Clopin

"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place

Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place

Called the Court of Miracles

Hello, you're there!

Where the lame can walk

And the blind can see

But the dead don't talk

So you won't be around

To reveal what you've found

We have a method for spies and intruders

Rather like hornets protecting their hive

Here in the Court of Miracles

Where it's a miracle if you get out alive" they sang.

Clopin placed them on the hanger and he was just about to hang them, someone shouted, "Stop!"

It was Will, Hiccup, and Tornado. Tornado saw the entire thing and warned them ASAP. Clopin removed their glasses and were shocked to find out they're the descendants of Swan Heart and Wolf Hero. "Descendants of Wolf Heart and Swan Hero." Clopin said as he freed them, "Honest mistake."

Stoick quickly recognized Valka and they kissed, which disgusted The Lake Guardians and Lec.


End file.
